Adventures of Ginny Weasly: 6th Year at Hogwarts
by xX-Artemis75-Xx
Summary: Lots of things can happen at Hogwarts durring a war: like a new headmaster, re-sorting, duels, dark magic, and whatever else fate likes to do to torture Ginny Weasley. EDIT IN PROGRESS UNDER THE TITLE "GINNY WEASLEY AND THE RETURN OF THE SECRETS"
1. Chapter 1

**This is set durring the seventh book.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. No duh.**

* * *

The war had been raging on for what seemed like forever. No one had paid attention to the youngest Weasley. Because the school had been taken over, she was glad that she hadn't really been noticed. It made her life that much easier.

Her grades had begun to slip drastically. All she could think about was what was going on outside of the castle. Was everyone okay? What was really going on? What did the Slytherins know that she didn't? So many questions and thoughts running through her head made it impossible for her to pay attention to anything, let alone schoolwork. Being one of the only lions left in the snake pit didn't help her case much.

Every day became more of a struggle for Ginny. She missed having someone that she could complain to, like she did Tom in her first year. No, she couldn't want someone like Tom. Tom had tried to kill her that year. Anyone like Tom would bring her nothing but pain. Wouldn't they?

Ginny, laying down waiting for sleep to overcome her, shook her head. She was going mad.

A loud bang sounded form outside. Ginny sat up and grabbed her wand. What seemed like an eternity passed while she waited. Finally, the door was opened by McGonagall.

"Everyone needs to go to the Great Hall." After saying that, she went to tell everyone else.

Ginny got up and met up with the only remaining Gryffindors. Together, they made their way to the Great Hall. The entire way there, her housemates were whispering. Everyone was concerned about what was going on.

Upon arriving to the Great Hall, Ginny noticed that all of students were gathered outside of the doors, and Snape was trying to get them to shut up. Finally, after succeeding for the most part, he spoke. "Because of the arrival of your new headmaster, all of you are to be re-sorted. Also, you are to treat the headmaster with more respect than you have ever; those of you who don't will be _severely_ punished."

"He will call you up, one house at a time to be re-sorted," he continued. "Because it is late, and the headmaster is irritable, do not, do NOT, under any circumstances complain about the sorting. Do I make myself clear?"

No one answered, but everyone knew that the professor was serious and that they should probably follow the rules that he had just told them. People began to whisper about who the new headmaster could be, and why he would make them all be re-sorted.

"Silence!" Snape yelled over the crowd. Everyone shut up. "Once you walk through those doors, you will remain silent. Understand?"

A few students nodded.

"Good."

Snape opened the doors and began to lead the students into the Great Hall. Ginny, who was not in the back, hadn't paid much attention to Snape's little speech. She had heard the gist of it, but had for the most part tuned him out.

When she saw who the new headmaster was, she froze. _No. No! Not him. No. Why? How? NO!_ Ginny's mind screamed.

Standing by the sorting hat was none other than Tom Riddle. It wasn't the snake-like Voldemort that Ginny had seen in the ministry, but a seventeen or eighteen year old Tom Riddle. He was wearing dark green robes, and he looked at the students, irritated.

"Slytherin." All of the Slytherin students made their way to the front of the room. Tom called out every Slytherin and most of them ended up in the same house, save for the one student that ended up in Hufflepuff.

"Ravenclaw." Luna was sorted into Gryffindor, and two more were sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Hufflepuff." One Hufflepuff was sorted into Ravenclaw, two into Gryffindor, and one into Slytherin.

"Gryffindor." Tom went through the list of names and Ginny was fearful that he would know her's. It would be horrible if he remembered her. Surely he would make her life a living hell. Ginny was so struck with fear that she didn't realize that she was the only person left standing.

"Miss Weasley, although you may be tired could you hurry up? Although you may be tired, I can assure you that you are not any more important than everyone else and get to decide when you are sorted."

Ginny went bright red in the face, realizing that he had probably called her name more than once. She also hated that he had just openly insulted her in front of the entire school.

"Of course I'm not any more important than everyone else. I'm a blood-traitor after all, am I correct, Voldemort?" As Ginny spoke she walked closer and closer to Tom.

At first he seemed surprised by her outburst, and then he was annoyed. "This is the only warning that you will get from me. You do NOT disrespect me. If you do so again, you won't like the consequences. Now, sit down so that you can be sorted."

Ginny sat down on the stool and let Tom place the sorting hat on her head. The hat still went down passed her eyes.

"Ah, a Weasley. Hm… You have some dark memories. You're not the naïve girl that only saw the goodness in people like you used to be. You don't trust very easily anymore. You still have many Gryffindor qualities, but I'm not so sure if that's still where you belong." The hat started.

"I belong in Gryffindor." Ginny said to the hat.

"Hm…" the hat was ignoring her. "You're smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but you lack the motivation to do the work. You still have some of your Gryffindor qualities, but you have many Slytherin qualities as well. You can speak Parseltongue now, interesting. Hm… you've changed a lot since your first year. SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny jumped off of the stool and threw the hat on the ground. "NO! You stupid—urg! No… no, no, no, no, no."

Everyone in the Great Hall was speechless. Then, suddenly, the Great Hall erupted into sound. How could the Gryffindor princess, the person that everyone was sure was in love with the Harry Potter, be sorted into the house that was practically the exact opposite of her old one.

"The stupid hat—it's nutters. I don't belong in Slytherin. It's impossible." Ginny was mumbling to herself, subconsciously walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Where are you going?" A voice sounded from behind Ginny.

"To where my house sits." Ginny answered back without looking at the speaker.

"The hat just put you in Slytherin."

"Well, the hat's loony. I'm in no way a Slytherin."

"Yes, you are. Now, go to your table. Oh, and you'll be punished for disrespecting me." Tom grabbed her arm and dragged her over to where the head boy, Draco Malfoy, was. "Take her to the Slytherin common room and make sure she stays there. Have someone watch her to make sure that she doesn't leave. Or are you incapable of doing that, too?"

"I'll make sure that she stays there, Headmaster."

"Good." And with that Tom walked up the front of the room.

Ginny tried getting up, but Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Do you want to get into even more trouble, Weasley?" Ginny tried to pry his hand off of her arm, but she failed. "Stop." Eventually Ginny gave up.

About as soon as Ginny had given up fighting Malfoy, Tom began to speak. "As you all now know, I am Voldemort, but here, you will call me Headmaster or Professor Riddle. If any of you disrespect me, you will be punished. If any of you try to go back to your old house, you will be punished. It is the dawn of a new age here at Hogwarts. For the people that were sorted into a different house, your crest on your robes have been changed and your possessions have been moved into your new room. All of the passwords have changed. You will follow the prefects to your new houses. You are all dismissed."

As soon as they were dismissed, everyone stood up. "Slytherins follow me," Malfoy called out, not letting go of Ginny's arm. Malfoy led them down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. Ginny's common room.

Ginny still couldn't believe that she was re-sorted into Slytherin. It was impossible. She didn't belong there. She was a Gryffindor. She had been for as long as she could remember. How could the hat say that she changed enough to be put into Slytherin? Why did life have to be so cruel?

"We're here," Malfoy called out. "The password is Parseltongue. New passwords are posted in the common room and they stay there for two days. After that, you had better know the password or you're sleeping outside." They all entered the common room. The common room looked exactly like Gryffindor's, but the colors were different and the Slytherin common room seemed colder. "The dorms should be the exact same as the house that you're coming from. Pansy? Could you come here a second?"

"Yeah," she answered walking over. "What's up?"

"I need you to watch her for me," he said looking at Ginny. "Make sure that she doesn't leave."

"No problem."

Pansy took Ginny's arm. "Here's your dorm, but since Draco asked me to watch you and my dorm has an extra bed, you'll be sleeping with us. Go grab anything you need."

Ginny walked in and grabbed her wand, which she had left in her other room by accident. She was going to get out of this place. There was no way that she was going to sleep in a room full of snakes. As soon as Ginny opened the door she had her wand pointed at Pansy. "Stupefy."

Pansy was caught off of guard and was hit, but the minute that she started to run Ginny was hit by body binding spell. When she fell, she hit her head on the wall, and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm hoping that I can keep my ideas flowing. I like this chapter alot better than the last one. Just as a warning, this chapter is in Ginny's point of view. Please review at the end if you have any ideas and please tell me if you liked the first or third person better. Please? Anyways... um... yeah... Here's the chapter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Everything was cold. It smelled bad. Even with my eyes closed I could tell it was dark because there wasn't that glow that light seemed to have. I was soaked to the bone. My head was pounding. Why? Then I remembered. I was hit with a body binding spell. Did I hit my head? I had to have.

If I had hit my head wouldn't I have been put into the Hospital Wing? No, not anymore. Not since Professor Dumbledore was killed, the school had been taken over, the sorting hat gone crazy, and practically Hell had frozen over. It only figured that all of this would have happened. Fate seemed to love it's jokes that it pulled on people… even when no one was laughing.

I opened my eyes and saw a stone ceiling high above me. The room had a green glow to it. Did that mean that I was still in the Slytherin common room? There's no way that I'm in the chamber. Professor Dumbledore had closed it… hadn't he?

I began to sit up. My head spun and I had to close my eyes to stop the spinning. After the spinning had completely stopped, I opened my eyes again. _No!_ How was I in the chamber? This is impossible. No… no… no. My eyes snapped shut. I had to have been dreaming.

It wouldn't be the first time that I had dreamed that I was back in the chamber. Surely it was brought on by my re-sorting. Yeah. Don't muggles say that traumatizing events can bring back bad memories? Maybe being sorted into Slytherin was traumatizing enough to send me back to having nightmares about the chamber. That had to be it. It just had to be. But… you can't feel pain when you're dreaming.

Everything around me screamed that I had returned to the Chamber of Secrets, yet I refused to believe. Not even He could make me believe that this was real. Maybe if I was lucky, the last few months would have all been a dream.

I felt a breath on the back of my neck. I went completely still. If I was in the chamber, that managed to not be closed, maybe the basilisk had remained alive… No. I had seen it laying dead on the ground.

"Open your eyes, Ginevra."

My jaw began to shake, but my body remained stiff.

"Ginevra. Open. Your eyes."

I swallowed hard, but my eyes remained shut.

There was the sound of movement. Then the voice spoke again, this time more so in front of me. "I said, to open your eyes." A hand grabbed my chin, forcing my head up. "Look at me."

I opened my eyes a fraction and looked out of the bottom left corner of my eyes, the direction away from the voice.

The hand's grip tightened. "Ginevra. Now."

I raised my eyes a little. "Please, don't hurt me. Please." I closed my eyes tight, hoping that he would go away now that I had done what he asked. I pulled my legs in closer to me and wrapped my arms around myself. "Please…"

The voice seemed to ignore me. "Tell me where you are."

"I—I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Now tell me."

"Th—The Chamber—the Chamber of Secrets."

"And who am I?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"Who. Am I?"

"T—Tom Riddle."

"Are you dreaming?"

"You already know the answer," I whispered. I tried to tuck my head down, but the hand tightened again.

"Tell me. Are. You. Dreaming?"

I shook my head.

"Ginevra. Look at me. Are. You. Or are you not. Dreaming?"

I kept my eyes closed and spoke in a voice so low that I couldn't even really hear it. "No."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you. You'll have to speak up. Now look at me and answer."

I swallowed hard.

"Ginevra."

I opened my eyes and answered, still very quiet, but louder than before. "No." My entire body was shaking by this point. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"Don't. Lie. To me. Do you know why you are here?"

"Tom…"

"Ginevra. Why are you here?"

"Because I made you mad."

"Do you know what you did to upset me?"

I closed my eyes.

"Ginevra."

I opened them. "Yes."

"What?"

"Tom… please… just leave me alone."

"What did you do to upset me."

I noticed tears starting to stream down my face. Why did he have to come back? Why couldn't he have just used Crucio me? Why?

"Do you know what you did to upset me?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't even breath. It felt like my throat was tied into knots.

"Ginevra."

I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped me. After the sob escaped, I was fighting for breath, trying to hold back the others. I was shaking uncontrollably. My breath was coming out in gasps. I couldn't breathe. I was becoming light headed.

"Calm down."

Why was the room spinning? I don't think it was supposed to do that. Somewhere, with all of the spinning, I saw Tom summon something.

He tilted my head back and something went down my throat, causing me to cough.

"Just drink it."

I knew that whether I wanted to or not I was going to be forced to drink whatever it was, so I tried to drink it, but still ended up choking. Whatever it was though, it was beginning to make me feel better. Finally, the potion was gone.

"It was a calming draught," Tom answered my unanswered question. "It should last for about an hour. Now, for the second part of your punishment. You have to suck up your "Gryffindor" pride and use the language that your current house founder was known for speaking. Then, when you get out of here, I will take you to the Hospital Wing myself to make sure that you don't end up with brain damage from your fall."

"I can't speak Parseltongue."

"Of course you can. The same thing that happened to Potter when I tried to kill him when he was a child happened to you."

"You're lying."

"Ginevra. I suggest that you respect me, otherwise your next punishment won't be nearly as painless as this one. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I stayed in the middle of the room. Even if I could speak Parseltongue, there was no way that I was going to. That would just further everyone's believing of me belonging in Slytherin. I closed my eyes. I was going to die here. Just like I had to write on the wall in my first year. Would my parents know what had happened to me if I never got out of here?

"Any time."

"I can't—"

"Won't."

"Be able to just say "open" in Parseltongue and get out."

"You will."

I opened my eyes. "Watch." I got up and walked over to the door.

"I'm watching."

"Open. See? Nothing—"

**Clunk.**

"You were saying?"

"Impossible… No…"

"Ginevra."

"No…"

"You belong in Slytherin. It's only a matter of time before you and everyone else comes to realize it."

My knees began to give out. How was it that I was able to do Parseltongue? He couldn't have had that big of an impact on me in my first year, could he? I was on the ground. No… I couldn't have become even somewhat like a Slytherin. I've always been a Gryffindor. I always thought that I would be a Gryffindor. How could I be anything else?

Tom sighed. "Get up."

I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I wanted to die. Tom had come back, I was in the place that I hated most, becoming the type of person that I hated most, and I couldn't do anything to stop any of it. I closed my eyes. Why was I always the helpless little Ginny—the damsel in distress—that just couldn't do anything right? I closed my eyes willing death.

"Are you going to get up?"

I didn't answer. I just began to feel colder and colder. Part of it was the fact that I was soaked, and the other part of it was the overwhelming sense of dread seeping in. I began to shiver.

Tom picked me up and carried me out of the chamber. He carried me to the Hospital Wing, ignoring all of the stares that we were getting. When we got to the Hospital Wing, he laid me down in one of the beds and yelled for Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey did a quick examination of my current state and grabbed a few potions, administering them to me in my numb state. The last one she gave me must have been a sleeping potion, because I fell asleep almost instantly after she gave it to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next chapter. I was hoping to have posted it a little bit sooner than what I did, but... Oh well. Please review at the end of the chapter. ^.^ Please. No one told me if they liked the first or third person better so I just wrote this in first person as well... If you liked the thrid person better please, oh please, oh please, tell me! Ok?**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When I woke up I was in a room full of light. I quickly came to realize that I was in the Hospital Wing. Luckily, Tom was nowhere to be seen. My head hurt. Not as much as it did, but there was still the shadow of pain in the back of my skull. I sat up. Madame Pomfrey wasn't anywhere to be seen either.

If I was going to escape this… hell… right now would be the time to do it. Everyone was probably in class right now. I know that before the school had been taken over, Snape had gone back to teaching Potions and we didn't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now that the school had been taken over it was most likely to become a Dark Arts class. The teacher would undoubtedly be Tom. Tom had wanted that position. I could remember him telling me that he wanted to teach when he wrote to me in the diary.

Now would be the opportune moment to leave. I stood up, shakily. I looked down and realized that I was in hospital attire. I found my regular clothes near the bed. They probably weren't expecting me to be awake for a while so they carelessly left my clothes there.

I changed into them. My wand wasn't there. Tom probably kept it just in case this did happen. I couldn't dwell on it for long. I had no clue as to how long I had before this class got out—if I was correct in assuming that classes had started. I had to get out of there.

I ran from the infirmary. I had almost made it outside. The bell rang. Apparently class was in session. I checked the door beside me. It was a broom closet. I stumbled in. There were lots of voices.

This was just my luck. Of course the moment that I was so close to freedom that I could almost taste it, the bell rang. What would I do if I was caught trying to flee the castle? Better yet, what would they do to me?

I shivered at the thought of having Tom torture me again. He knew how to torture me in ways that only I would know. He could manipulate my mind and destroy all happy thoughts. Just like a Dementor. He would use Unforgivables, which I almost preferred to him reminding me of my first year.

He made me wish for death.

I have to get out of here. If I don't, I'm going to die.

The bell rang again, telling everyone that they needed to go back to class. I almost let out a sigh of relief. One crisis averted, but they had probably noticed that I was gone by now.

I tried to open the door to the broom closet. It was locked. I closed my eyes tightly. Who in their right mind makes broom closets lock things in instead of out? Obviously someone that's not in their right mind. It was probably a prank. Or a way to scare people that ended up shagging in broom closets.

I suddenly felt unclean. Then I went back to wondering as to how I was going to get out of here. Obviously, I didn't have my wand. I couldn't try to get anyone's help because I could get someone's attention that I really wouldn't want. I could stay here until I died, but that wouldn't really get me out. I could try to break down the door.

I looked at the hinges. They were rusted and the one looked like it wasn't even attached anymore. Breaking down the door looked like it could work. Maybe. If I succeeded in knocking down the door, I would have to thank the years of Quidditch.

I backed up as far as I could and ran into the door. It hurt my shoulder, but it didn't give. I looked at the hinges again and the one that looked like it was in decent condition looked worse for wear now. I tried again. The door still didn't fall, but it looked close to it. I tried again.

The door fell down with a loud crash.

"Somebody probably heard that," I said to myself.

I didn't wait for someone to show up to see what had happened and ran out of the doors and into the welcoming arms of Tom Riddle.

"Hello, Ginevra. Taking a stroll are we?" he asked me, giving me a disapproving look.

"Of course." I responded in a monotone. I didn't dare speak his name. With him there, the name was just too… real.

He grabbed my wrist. "What did I tell you about lying to me?"

"Not to."

"Very good," his grip on my wrist tightened, it was painful enough to almost bring tears. "So, _Ginny_, what were you doing?"

"Don't call me Ginny. Only my friends can call me Ginny."

"If I remember correctly, I was your friend at one time, besides," his grip got tighter as he spoke, "I'll call you whatever I want, _Ginny_."

Tears welled up in my eyes from the pain, but I ignored him. I wouldn't acknowledge him while he used my childhood nickname.

"You are so immature, Ginevra. Trying to ignore me just because I call you _Ginny?_" He lessened his grip on my wrist. "How should I punish you this time, because obviously the chamber wasn't enough to get it through your head that I am in charge of what you, and everyone else here, does? What do you think, _Ginny_? I'm thinking public humiliation."

"What do you want from me?" I asked. I was already growing tired of his arrogance. What made him think that he was so much better than me? That he could _control _me? Was it because he could manipulate a _naïve first year_?

"You know what I want. What happened to the obedient little first year that would do whatever I told her to do without question?"

"She died the day you made her open that chamber." His grip on my wrist tightened again, even worse than before. Tears fell because of the pain. I was definitely going to have dark bruises from his hands.

"Do not. Disrespect me. Understand?"

I didn't respond. He released me and raised his wand. "Crucio."

Excruciating pain ripped its way through my body and I fell. It felt as if each cell was being torn apart. It felt as if flaming needles were being stuck into every nerve in my body. Then, it was over. Only a ghost from the pain lingered in my system.

After the spell was released, he grabbed my wrist again and dragged me back up to my feet. "Do you understand?"

"Y—es." My voice came out raspy. I could taste blood in my mouth from where I had bitten my lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"At the rate that you're learning your place, you're going to have felt lots of pain before the year is up. Be in the Great Hall during dinner tonight. You'll show the rest of the students what happens to those that question me." He turned around. "Oh, and before I forget, ask Malfoy for your new time table at lunch. Then you should probably go to class." And with that, he left.

This year is going to be Hell. I wonder what he has in store for punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so, so, so very sorry for how long it took me to update. I really don't know what came over me, but whatever it was... I'm so sorry. Heres the VERY long awaited next chapter. Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed. All of the encouragement was very much appriciated, and if I would not have kept recieving reviews, it is possible that I would have forgotten about this story. Once again, thank you to all of you that reviewd! I will try to pick the pace up.**

* * *

After Tom had left, I decided that trying to run away still would be a bad idea. He probably had someone watching me and if I tried to run, I would suffer a fate worse than death. He would make sure of that.

What could I possibly do? Tears began to stream down my face. My legs began to shake, and finally, they gave out. All I could do was crawl into a ball and hope that no one would find me crying. Why is it that I can be a brave, outgoing person, but the minute the person that was once in my dreams and now in my nightmares comes back, I can't seem to function?

Why did I have to be so stupid? A sob escaped from the back of my throat, my cheeks began to feel irritated from the salt, and my throat felt as if it was thinner than a straw. Why did I have to pour my soul to someone that I had never even met? Why couldn't I have had normal friends? Why?

Finally, after what seemed like ages, I managed to stand up. I was a little shaky at first, but I managed. I walked into the school. I walked into the school and ran, blind. I had ran all the way to the bathroom. The one bathroom that happened to be the entrance to the Chamber. The entrance to where all of the pain had began.

Once I realized where I was, I knew what I needed to do. I needed to feel in control of something. If I couldn't be in control of my own life, my own thoughts, I could be in control of nothing. I fumbled around, searching for the knife that I had hidden in there my second year. I knew that it was in the room. I just knew it had to be. There was no way that someone had found it and moved it.

It was right where I had left it. Tucked behind one of the bricks in the wall. Without even moving, I pressed the blade into the wrist that Tom had practically just crushed. A line of crimson red pooled around the blade. It began to flow slowly, branching off into little streams, then finally falling from my arm and onto the floor. It stung, but it felt right. There was finally something that I was in control of.

I picked the blade up, moved it a little up my arm, then repeated the process. By the time my head seemed clear, by the time that I couldn't feel any pain, but that which I was causing, I had four perfectly straight lines of red on my arm.

The hand that had the blade in it had began to tremble. I dropped the knife. My knees gave out again, and I found myself once again on the ground.

"Ooh… Is the littlest little red head back again? Are you finally going to do it? Kill yourself? Join me?" The voice belonged to Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle, leave me alone."

"But why? You're the one in my bathroom. Or—or—or you just here to torment me. Just like everyone else."

"No one comes here to torment you, Myrtle."

"You do, and the other boy, the same boy as before. You both come and open the sinks. He came down here with you yesterday. Neither of you said hello. It's as if to you, I don't ex—ex—exist!" And on that note, Myrtle dived into one of the toilets, leaving me in peace.

I begin to feel cold again. I feel as if I'm missing a part of my soul, and I know that it is well a possibility. Tom probably took a part of it when he made me open the Chamber.

The bell rang again. I didn't bother to move. I didn't bother to think that someone may come into this bathroom. I don't know why anyone would though. Not with Myrtle usually hanging around.

The door opened. There was a voice. It sounded like Pansy. I stumbled to hide the knife as she came in, but she noticed the blood on my arms, and she screamed.

Within minutes, there was a group forming in the bathroom, some of them guys even. Then, shortly after the crowd had gotten to be almost more than I could take, the person I least wanted to see entered. He took one look at me and his face screamed outrage. There looked like there was something else, but I couldn't recognize it.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" He screamed at me.

I closed my eyes and did the best I could to look away. I knew all of this was going to spread like wild fire. It was embarrassing to be caught cutting.

When I closed my eyes and turned my head, I heard footsteps stamping towards me. Then, I was suddenly being yanked up by my hair, and my arm was grabbed just above the elbow. The minute that I was standing up, with my head down, the hand that had my hair let go. Suddenly, I was smacked.

"I asked you a question! You should well know that I expect an answer! Don't you dare try to look away from me and act all innocent."

"I—I wasn't…"

"Wasn't what? Running away and doing anything in your power to defy me?"

"THERE'S NOTING IN THE RULES THAT SAY I CAN'T CUT MYSELF!"

"Do not. Yell. At me." I was smacked again, this time a bit harder than before. "You're using a weapon on school property and harming a student. Both of those are against the rules. Can Little Ginny not handle herself? Does she think her life is bad enough that she needs to escape it?"

"No…" my voice barely came out as a whisper.

"Then tell me, why," he held up the knife that I had just used to cut myself, "you find the need to use this. Tell me."

"I—I—You wouldn't underst—"

He slapped me again. "Do not. Talk back to me. Ever." He turned around to the group of spectators. "All of you! Go to class!"

They didn't need told twice and quickly scampered away.

I tried to sink away from him, but he pulled me back. He pointed his wand at my wrist and suddenly the cuts were nothing more than pale scars. The glamour spell that I had used to cover the old scars faded away, showing dozens of thin pale scars.

Tears were steaming freely down my face again.

"Never again."

"What?"

He slapped me. "Never again will you do this."

I remained silent.

He gripped my arm tighter. "Do you understand?" His voice was harsh.

I tried looking away. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Do. You. Understand?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer.

His grip on my arm tightened again, causing me to gasp in pain. "Ginevra. I asked you a question. Answer me."

"I—I have to do this." I know he knew I was referring to the cutting.

"No. You don't."

"Yes," a sob escaped from my throat, "I do."

He slapped me again. "You will listen to me. What I tell you, you do. I tell you to stop this—habit—you stop it."

"I—"

"I am through arguing with you on this. You won't do it."

I was full out crying now. My legs couldn't support me. I was falling, but it was gently. When I had finally ended up on the floor, I was curled up into a ball, being held. Someone was running their hand through my hair, making shhing noises. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well... How was that for a speedy update. ^.^ I only wish that I could keep this up. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Reviews make me so happy and motivate me to update quicker. (Hint, hint.) Anyways... Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

When I woke up, I didn't have the slightest clue as to where I was. It wasn't the chamber like it was the first time, and it wasn't the hospital wing. I was laying in a rather comfortable bed. The colors of the room were green and black, so I almost thought the Slytherin common room, but the bed was much too big. When I closed my eyes and tried to think about where I could possibly be, my mind didn't come up with any logical answers.

I swung my legs out of the bed. The floor was freezing on my bare feet. I looked around the room. There were two doors, a book case and a desk. All of the woodwork in the room was dark, dark brown. I walked into the door closest to me.

It was a bathroom. The entire room was done in black marble. All of the faucets were done in silver, and the towels were all green. Slytherin green. Looking in the mirror, I saw that I looked horrible. There was a large red mark on the left side of my face. I ran some warm water and splashed some on my face. It made me feel a little bit better, but not much.

I walked out of the bathroom, and back into the room that I had just come from. I walked over to the other door and tried to open it. It was locked. I started to panic. How was I going to get out of here?

I practically ran over to the desk, hoping for any clue as to where "here" was. There was nothing laying on top of the desk and all of the drawers were locked. I ran over to the bookshelf and scanned through the titles of the books there. They were all about the dark arts.

I really started to panic. Where was I? Why was I here? I began to pace through the room, trying to come up with any form of a plan to get out of there. Maybe I could use wandless magic. Maybe…

I walked over to the door and tried. It didn't work.

I rammed the door in attempt to somehow get out. All I succeeded in doing was hurting my shoulder. I began to pace again. Back and forth. Back and forth. Still, nothing.

There was a clicking sound, and the door swung open to reveal Tom. He looked annoyed and didn't seem to notice me when he first walked in, then when he finally did, he smiled. The smile seemed cold and empty.

"Ginevra. You're up. How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

He took a few steps towards me. "Is that any way to speak to me?"

"Yes." The minute that the one word had left my mouth, I was slapped.

"Why must you continue to disrespect me, Ginevra? We both know that it will end badly, so why do you continue to anger me?"

"Because you don't deserve anything else." He pulled out his wand and used the cruciatus curse on me. The minute the curse hit me, I fell to the floor in pain. He lifted it fairly quickly.

"I don't wish to hurt you, Ginevra. Why don't you just calm down?"

"No."

"Ginevra… All you are doing is digging yourself a deeper hole."

"Where am I?"

He sighed. "Where do you think you are?"

"I will not play games with you. Where in the bloody hell am I?"

"Temper, Ginevra. Temper. You're in my room. Where else could you possibly be?"

"Why aren't I in the hospital wing, or the Slytherin common room? Hell, even the Chamber?"

"Because you have proven to me that you can escape quite easily from all of those places and I am becoming very annoyed with having to chase you around the castle. Thus far you have also pushed yourself to your limit and have passed out, and have harmed yourself."

"Why do you care if I harm myself or not? You hurt me all of the time. You always have and always will."

"Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra…" he was walking around me. Circling me like any predator would circle its prey. "I harm you because I demand obedience, and when you fail to follow the rules I must punish you. It is the same concept as house breaking a pet."

"You had my obedience when I used to open the Chamber for you. You still tried to hurt me then."

He stopped circling me. "Ginevra, name one time that I hurt you when you were opening the Chamber for me."

"You made me black out. You tried to kill me down in the Chamber so that you could… And now you're back, just when I think that the nightmares were starting to finally go away. You come back! When you left, you never left my thoughts. My mind was plagued because of you. Because of you, I couldn't grow up like any normal person would! I hate you! You try telling me that you never hurt me. Well, from the time I opened the diary, you haven't stopped."

He walked over to me and tried to pull me into something kind of like a hug. "Do you actually think I was going to kill you? Naïve or not, you still had the potential to be one of my greatest followers. I could tell that you were going to be a strong witch when you got older. Why would I kill you when I already had you partially on my side? Why would I sacrifice the pawn that could easily become a queen when I could have taken out the opponent's king and gotten both? I never actually hurt you."

"Oh, so waking up finding blood on my hands, having no idea where it came from doesn't hurt me? Finding out that I could have caused one of my friends to become petrified doesn't hurt me? Actually finding out that my friends had become petrified doesn't hurt me?"

"They weren't your friends at the time. You told me several times that I was your only friend. No one else cared about you. Not even your brothers noticed you acting differently, they didn't notice anything happening to you until it was almost too late, if I was to kill you. I had to spell it out for Potter and your one brother."

"And what would you have done if they never showed. What if it had been a teacher that ultimately came down? What if no one came down at all? What then?"

"Do not raise your voice at me. Someone was going to come down. I could have slowed down the amount of energy that I was taking away from you. I would have taken the teacher's life. You wouldn't have died unless there was absolutely no other way. Now quit fighting me!"

"Why am I even here?"

"I already told you, you keep running away and hurting yourself."

"And what if I decided to drown myself?"

"Your vitals are being monitored."

I just wanted to scream. How could he be acting so casually?

"Ginevra, now, why don't you calm down."

"What day is it?"

"I didn't drug you or anything."

"What day is it?"

"It's Saturday. Only one day later. Calm down."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I leave now?"

"No, you cannot."

I turned to look at him. "Why not?"

"Because. I don't want you running off and finding another knife to hurt yourself with."

"That was the only knife."

"But I don't know that. With the way you've been acting towards me, I can't trust you. You've been lying to me quite a bit, and I don't appreciate it. Besides, you have two days of classes you've missed to catch up on."

"Two… days… of classes?"

"Yes, two days of classes. I've gotten the assignments that you have to do along with the lessons. I'm going to spend all of today being your teacher. Just like I used to teach you through the diary."

And with that, my hope began to sink. I was going to be stuck with Tom all day. It was going to be exactly like when I was a first year. Kill me now.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Um... yeah... my lack of updating is inexcusable. I can blame writer's block and whatever else, but the fact of the matter is that I finally updated. I'm finishing up the next chapter, and I'm hoping to speed up my updating. For real this time. I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging. Also, before I continue, I would like to thank a couple of readers: _Kitty Black Cat _(you've been with me since the beginning) and _springawakening1894_ (you've been with me for a while and I added a bit more action between the dialog like you suggested, or at least I tried... tell me if I need to add more). Thank you to everyone else that has reviewed or added my story. Read on anyone that is still faithful.**

* * *

"Are you even paying attention to anything that I'm saying?" Tom was getting frustrated.

"Of course I am." I responded back.

"Then tell me, what was it that I was just saying?"

"Blah, blah, blah, Amortentia, blah, blah, blah, most powerful love potion, blah, blah—"

He threw the potions book across the room. I winced at the sound of the book hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room. "You will listen to me. Let's try this again. The appearance of this potion is—"

"That it has a "distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, the steam rises in spirals, and it smells different to each person"." He turned to glare at me. "I already know all of this."

"Ok, if you know all of this, then brew it." He summoned a caldron, the ingredients that I would need, and summoned the instructions on how to brew it.

"Are you kidding me? This will take forever to brew."

"I don't care." He walked over to the bed and began to lounge. "Tell me when you're done."

I sighed and began to work.

After a while I had no idea as to how long I had been brewing in silence, but I was tired of not hearing anything but the sounds of me working. It was too quiet. I was tempted to talk to Tom just to end the silence. If it were anyone but Tom, or Snape, or Malfoy, in the room I would have been talking long ago.

The silence continued on for a while and my mind began to wonder because of it. I had to snap back into reality. I couldn't keep zoning out or I was going to do something wrong on the potion. I looked at my previous steps. Yep, the potion still looked like it should. I needed to talk or I was going to keep zoning out.

"What are you doing Tom?" All I got was a grunt in response. "Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Oh… Ok…"

"Is there something that you need?"

"No… I just don't like how quiet it is…"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra… What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Let me leave the castle, and let me help Harry kill you."

He stood up and walked over towards me. "I will do no such thing. You are mine now. I'm not letting you run off to Potter to become one of his little sidekicks. He will die, and you're going to have to accept that fact. You will forever belong to me."

"Someone's a little clingy."

He smacked me. My face was really beginning to hurt. "Work on your bloody potion. No more talking."

"But—"

"Silence." He waved his hand and I found myself unable to speak.

I went back to working on the potion. It seemed as if I had been working on it for hours upon hours when finally, Tom spoke again. "How far are you?"

I opened my mouth to speak and found that words came out. "Three quarters of the way done."

"You're actually working a lot faster than I thought you would." He sat up and stretched just as agile as any cat.

"Yeah? I'm hungry." I continued to work on the potion, ignoring how the words began to blur from their over usage.

"I figured as much. Remember, today you're going to have your punishment. Go shower, your clothes should be in there, then we're going to head to dinner." He stood up and pointed at the shower. He walked over to where I was working.

"I missed all of my meals today?" I stared at him, outraged.

"Well, you slept till lunch, and I was thinking about having a house elf bring you something to snack on, but you angered me so…"

"Because I angered you."

"Yes." He scanned the directions and looked at the potion. "It looks like you're at a point in which you can leave your potion for a while. Hurry up."

"Whatever."

…

Tom took me down to dinner. We made the trip in silence, partially because I knew that there was nothing good that was going to come of tonight. He told me that I was going to be publically humiliated as punishment for disrespecting him. He hoped that he could squash some of the pride that I held, and revert me back to the obedient little first year that I had once been.

It was going to be more difficult than what he was anticipating. I wasn't planning on giving up. I would be passed the verge of suicidal before I even thought of going back to being obedient. I would be dead before I ever went back to worshiping him.

He was still going to try though.

Tom made his way forward, to the front of the room. I grudgingly followed him, knowing that if I didn't, it was going to be a whole lot worse with him using magic to summon me up there. He flicked his wrist, and a stool came spinning through the room, to what appeared to be the same spot as sorting. Then, he gestured for me to sit.

"No thank you." I bit out. "Can we please just get this over with?"

"As you wish." With another flick of his wrist, the stool returned to its original spot. He cleared his throat and began.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm trying... I'm not all that happy with this chapter... It's the whole public humiliation thing. Well, I hoped it lived up to your standards... Please continue as I begin writing the next chapter.**

* * *

"Students," the Great Hall immediately fell completely silent, "as you well know, disobedience is prohibited. Punishment varies from student to student, starting at a small detention to means that have been void for several years now. You may be hit, cursed, or such as this case, publically humiliated in front of your peers."

The greatest dark wizard of the century began to circle me, ready to strike and sink his fangs into his victim. Poison would sink its way into my veins and I would soon be just as dead to many of the students as if a basilisk had just bit me.

"Many of you know Ginevra Weasley as the Gryffindor Princess. You think that she is pure and innocent. You believe that the fact that she was re-sorted into Slytherin was a fluke. The truth is… it wasn't.

"Ginevra, here, has no bravery. She hurts herself in order to escape reality. Years ago, she would talk to me, telling me how she was scared of the most trivial things. As a first year, she was still scared of what may be under her bed. She would look under it every night."

"That's a lie." My tone was flat.

"Would you take Veritaserum and still answer the same way?" He turned to look at me; the look on his face could only be described as gloating.

I ground my teeth. "Of course."

"And of course, little Gin-bug, has become a liar. That's what your parents call you, is it not, Gin-bug?" I kept my mouth shut. "Is it true that your brother still goes after any guy that you find to be attractive? Do you still need protecting from boys?" A couple of snickers could be heard. "How would Ronald feel if you told him that you gave your first kiss to the sixteen-year-old version of me? She practically jumped me."

I could feel heat rush into my face. The Gryffindor's were looking at me with a look of betrayal. "I did no—"

"That was after the time that she was still convincing herself that she loved Harry Potter, but truly, compared to me, he was nothing. How was it that you described him? Hair as black as a chalk board and… what was the other part…?"

"Eyes like a fresh pickled toad!" The voice came from the Hufflepuff.

"Ah, yes. That was it. I guess that is pretty hard to forget when it was pretty funny. It was sung too, was it not?"

"Ha. Ha." I wished looks could kill. The prat would be dead several times over by that point.

"When the littlest Weasley entered the Chamber of Secrets, fully aware, she wanted me to hold her hand. She was shaking like a leaf. She still trusted me, even after I had her petrify Hermione Granger. She knew that she did it, but she didn't want to lose her only friend. Still not doing too well in the friend department, are you, Dear?"

My nails cut into my hands, surely leaving small crescent marks. "Piss off."

"That is no way to talk to me." Suddenly, I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Surprised, I wasn't able to hold back a scream of agony.

The curse felt even worse than it had the other day. It felt as if my insides were on fire. I couldn't breathe. My body was trying to turn itself inside out as I was being stabbed by invisible swords. Then… it was over.

At some point, I must have fallen over because I was lying on my side. I began to push myself up, ignoring my muscles' screams for me to stop. I could feel warm, sticky liquid that I knew to be blood run down from my palms to the ends of my fingers. After what felt like forever, I was on my feet.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. This is a new age at Hogwarts. Disrespect will not be tolerated. I can be merciful, but only if you earn the right. You may go to your seat at the Slytherin table, Ginevra."

I slowly walked in the direction of the Slytherin table before turning and walking towards the Gryffindor table. Within seconds, Malfoy grabbed my wrist and was leading me back to the Slytherin table. I closed my eyes and slowly let out all of the breath that I had. It was becoming pointless to try fighting them. I wasn't contributing to anything great like Harry was. I would always be poor, pathetic Ginny… and that didn't set right with me.

I wrenched myself out of Malfoy's grip before taking off at a sprint out of the Great Hall. People would talk, but I had to get away. I had to regroup. I needed time to think. There was only one place that I could go now to do that. I ran to the seventh floor, almost blindly. I didn't think about the fact that no one was following me, trying to stun me, or curse me.

I made it to the room with no problem. The room welcomed me, as it did all students that needed it. It was a recreation of the Gryffindor common room. Tears welled up in my eyes; it was the most at home that I had felt since the sorting. I sat down in one of the couches in front of the fire, tears fell and I curled myself up into a ball.

Once I reopened my eyes, I noticed that the Gryffindor colors had faded to green. It was a replica of the Slytherin common room. I also realized… that I wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: And I'm back. ^.^ The reviews have been inspiring. Now, before I begin, if anyone actually saw this chapter panning out the way it did, review and you'll get a million gold stars and a cookie. When writing the end of the last chapter, I didn't even see this chapter turning out the way it did. As for you readers that aren't reviewing, but like my story, please review. Reviews give me inspiration. They help me make my writing better. Help me help you to have a better reading experience.**

* * *

My head whipped around and I immediately noticed Malfoy leaning up against the wall near the door.

"I knew you would come here, Weasley. You know, if you wanted to go to a common room, you could have gone to ours." He lazily pushed himself off of the wall and began walking towards me.

"I'm not a bloody Slytherin!" I cried out, scrambling off of the couch, in an attempt to get away. It was proven futile though, when he shoved me back down and pinned me below him.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" His voice was cold—merciless. "You think we're snakes. You think that we're evil. You ended up in this house too. You might want to think about that for a minute." With each accusation that he made, his grip on my wrists got tighter. Then, suddenly, he pushed himself away, as if disgusted to look at me.

I jumped up off of the couch and reached for my wand, before realizing that I had never got it back.

"Before you decide whether or not you really are a Slytherin, you might do best to actually get to know one of them… or is everyone that has been in Gryffindor too prejudice to see things for yourself?" It was then that he left.

His words stung. I knew what a Slytherin was from my experiences. In my own opinion, I knew what a Slytherin was too well. I didn't belong in that house. I don't hurt people. _You did when you were opening the Chamber though. _Tom made me do that though. _Did he? _Yes.

I looked down at my hands, seeing the red on my palms threw me back in time. It was another one of my nightmares. I just killed chickens. I had to write on the wall. NO! Not again. I threw myself out of the nightmare in the only way that I knew how. I asked the room for a knife. It wasn't my knife, but it would do. I let the blade fall onto my wrist; the cut it made was deeper than I wanted, but it didn't matter. I needed to forget. I moved up and made another cut, then another, but the nightmare was still playing through my head.

Why won't it stop? Tears were falling freely down my face and I dropped the knife. I was shaking now. I began to feel light headed, when suddenly, the door to the room was destroyed.

And there was Harry, standing amongst the rubble. I heard a muffled curse, it was like I was under water… then, I blacked out.

…

When I woke up, I felt a little dizzy. I thought about sitting up, but every movement that I made, made it worse.

"You're awake." The voice wasn't the kind voice of Harry's that I had been expecting, but that of T—Voldemort. He didn't sound very happy either… understatement… he sounded pissed. "Now, what did I tell you about…?" He took in a harsh breath. "Did I, or did I not, tell you that you were going to stop."

"I don't really think that it's your decision." It hurt to talk, and my voice came out more like a whisper.

He had his want pointed at me in a matter of seconds, and I winced. "Send in Neville Longbottom." Alecto Carrow came in, pulling Neville by his wrists. "He's your friend isn't he?"

"No." I responded, knowing that Tom was up to something.

"I could always tell when you lied." He pointed his wand away from me and towards Neville. "Crucio."

Neville's screams echoed throughout the room. "Stop it!" I screamed, my voice breaking at the end. "Please!"

Voldemort lifted the curse. "Are you going to respect me, Ginevra?"

"Yes! Just please! Not my friends."

"You won't try to lie to me again."

"Headma—"

"You haven't once called me by my name, Ginevra. Say it."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. He wasn't Tom. Tom was my friend. He died, and this monster took his place.

"Crucio." Neville fought back screams this time, but I could still hear him whimper.

"Stop! Please stop, Tom." I was standing up now, ignoring how the room span. Tears were streaming down my face.

He lifted the curse. "Take him away." Carrow did just that, leaving the room, closing the door on the way out; I was stuck alone with a monster. "Lie down."

I turned around, about to get back into the bed before my legs collapsed. My arms caught the side of the bed and I laid my face against them. Quiet sobs started leaving my body, and I felt strong arms wrap around me and help me into the bed. A hand began making its way through my hair, trying to calm me down.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Because no one else will." It was the same answer that he would always give me whenever I question why he was my friend. He used it to talk me into petrifying people. He used it when he told me that he would protect me.

"I'm pretty sure that the Carrows would torture me."

"Ginevra." His voice was soft—concerned, but it also held a trace of a warning. It's an act. He's using you to get to Harry. It's always been about getting to Harry.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Try to get some sleep, you need it. You lost a lot of blood. If you ever hurt yourself again…" He grabbed a potion off of the table and tipped it into my mouth.

I immediately began to feel drowsy. "But—"

"Sleep. We'll talk later."

That was the last thing that I heard before sleep overtook me.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm back again, and I would like to thank the people that have reviewed. I have a poll on my profile as to whether or not I should re-do the first chapter or not, so please go do that if you have the time. **

* * *

When I woke up I immediately looked around. It looked like I was in Tom's room again, and there, in an arm chair, slept Tom. _Wait. When did I go back to calling him Tom? He's not Tom. He's not._ I was too absorbed in my thoughts to see that he had woken up and was now staring at me. "You're awake."

"Yeah." I sat up, realizing that my vision wasn't spinning.

"Good. You have a lot of studying to do." He walked over beside the bed, flicked his wand, and an entire **MOUNTIAN** of books landed on the bed. "You have two papers in Defense Against and the Dark Arts, another one in Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and another two in Potions. Then, you need to finish brewing Amortentia. Then you need to practice the spells for your classes, including Charms which you don't have papers in."

I threw myself back into the fluffy pillows. "Oh? Is that all?"

"Finally, you'll have two more potions to brew, but neither of those should take too much time. The homework is including the days that you will be missing to make up other assignments and recover. Draco would also like to know whether or not you would like to try out for Quidditch."

"How long are you estimating that this will take?"

"Four school days." He pushed a Defense Against the Dark Arts book towards me. "You'll begin with this. It's a paper over different spells used to incapacitate. Pick three light spells; write about them. The second paper for that," he pushed over another book, "is very similar. You pick three dark spells used to incapacitate someone and write about them."

I grudgingly sat up. "Fun. Can I skip the second paper?"

"You need to know about all kinds of magic, even if you only practice a certain kind. It will help you to properly defend yourself against attack." He stretched. "While you're doing that, I have a meeting that I must attend."

"Oh? What village of innocents are you killing this time?" I cocked my head to the side and smiled sweetly.

"Do I need to have, say, Seamus Finnigan come in here and help you learn a lesson that I thought we already went over?" He threatened, glaring at me.

"No."

"You know, I'm doing a very good deed by watching over you. Wouldn't Dumbledore be so proud?" He began walking towards the door.

"Maybe if your intentions weren't so bad."

"Perhaps, but do you even know what my intentions are?"

"Isn't it always the same? Get to Harry?"

I could see him grit his teeth. "He will be dead soon enough. I've arranged for a house-elf to watch you while I'm gone. Do try to behave." His robes swept behind him as he left the room.

Seconds later, a house-elf arrived with the familiar _pop_. "Hello Miss." The elf bowed. "I am Daisy. Please, just do Miss' work and let Daisy know if Miss needs something."

"Alright, thank you, Daisy." I began my work. The first paper took what seemed like forever to write. I like DADA, but more the practical part of it, not the tedious essay part. My stomach growled.

"Is Miss hungry?" Daisy asked, concerned.

"Um… yeah… could you go get me something to eat?"

"Of course." She disappeared with a _pop._

I got up, needing to stretch after all of the time that I had been sitting. I walked over to Tom's—_not Tom's_—books. I started to scan over the titles. I couldn't read a single one. They were all in Latin.

"What are you doing?" I had to fight to keep from jumping. I didn't hear _him_ enter the room.

"Stretching."

"And where is the house-elf?" I could hear him walking closer.

"She's fetching me something to eat. You weren't gone long." My voice was cold.

"I was gone for a couple of hours." I could feel his fingers dance over my shoulder as he moved my hair back. "How much have you gotten done?"

"A paper." I had to suppress the urge to shiver.

"And you need help on the second one? Wasn't the book I gave you enough? Was it too basic for your tastes, and you wanted a challenge? Or do you want to know what real magic is?" He whispered the last part into my ear, and I threw myself out of his reach. He chuckled. "Which is it, Ginevra?"

"I was stretching. I happened to glance over your books. That is it." He began moving closer to me, and I found myself backing up, trying to keep a good distance between the two of us.

He took another step forward, and I took another back before I felt my back hit something solid. The wall. Before I could comprehend what had just happened, he had his hands on either side of my head. And before I could duck under one of his arms, he was too close.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You haven't been faithful to me like you said you would."

"What are you talking about?"

He moved his face back to look at me. "You said that you would only love me, and yet you've gone behind my back and have dated several others."

"Things changed."

"How? How did they change?" I winced as he screamed at me.

"You tried to kill me." I yelped as he punched the wall next to my head.

"I. Did. NOT! Try to kill you."

"Harry told me about what you said." He backed up and slapped me hard.

"Never. Mention his name again in my presence. NEVER! I lied to him. Tried to make him screw up." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you lied to him, Tom, why do you keep hurting me?" I asked, tears streaming down my face. "The Tom I remember would have never laid a hand on me."

"Ginevra," his voice was calmer now, "you've given me no choice."

"What happened to the Tom that made new options when he didn't like the current ones? The Tom I loved died, and so did that Ginny—his Ginevra."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooooooo very sorry for the lack of updates. I know I should have been posting a lot sooner than this, but I've got a bit of time now to where I feel like I can hopefully begin updating on a regular basis. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed in my absence. Thank you for all of the input and I hope that I have not disappointed you. The beginning of this chapter has been written for a while, but the second half was just written today, so I think the details should be better and more up to par. I'm currently about a third of the way through chapter 11 right now, and I hope to have it posted soon. So, without further delay, I give you chapter 10. Enjoy.**

* * *

Once everything had been said, Tom left, leaving me to myself again. Shortly after he left, Daisy came back.

"Is Miss okay?" She sat the food down and rushed over to me.

"I'm fine. I walked back over to the bed to sit down. After I was back under the comforter, Daisy handed me some food.

"If Miss is okay, then why is she crying?" The house-elf cocked her head to the side.

"It was just an argument. You know, I'm not really all that hungry anymore." I smiled lightly, and attempted to pass back the bowl of soup that Daisy had handed me.

"Daisy was told that Miss had to eat, whether she was hungry or not." Daisy put up her arms so that she wouldn't have to take the bowl back.

"Daisy, you're a free elf. You don't have to take orders anymore." She looked nervous.

"Daisy. Please take the bowl."

"Daisy can't, Miss." She backed away.

"Why bloody not?" I was annoyed and knew that I shouldn't take my aggression out on her when I was mad at Tom, but I couldn't help it. She wasn't cooperating.

"Wow, Weasley. I thought you were better to house-elves than that." My head shot up to see Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Piss off, Malfoy," I growled.

"What did you do to the headmaster to piss him off?" He asked, leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"I didn't do anything. Not directly." I moved carefully to set the soup back onto the table. Apparently carefully, wasn't carefully enough since the soup splashed over the side of the bowl and onto the bed. "Damnit."

"Do you always talk like that, Weasley?" He walked towards the bed and swished is wand. The spilled soup disappeared. "And what did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." I turned away from him, now very interested in looking around the room.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. I was told that you had to eat though."

"Piss off. I'm not hungry."

"I highly doubt that. You've been living off of nutrition potions that have been shoved down your throat as you sleep."

"Then I don't need food. It's not like I'll be dying soon from starvation."

"Weasley, don't you understand? Those potions keep you alive, but they don't keep you that healthy. If you try to go back to school, you know, not being stuck in a bed, you're going to find yourself passed out somewhere. Do you want to go back to playing Quidditch, because I can guarantee that you won't be playing without getting on a decent diet?" I glanced over to see that his usually emotionless face was that of annoyance.

"Why would I want to play for Slytherin?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because that's the bloody house that you're in. Fine. I can't deal with you. Headmaster Riddle will have to come back in, he'll force you to eat, whether you like it or not, and perhaps he can get through your bloody thick skull."

I smirked at him, happy that I had finally won a battle. "See ya, Malfoy."

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he left. I began to lounge, not feeling like starting the second part of my Defense Against the Dark Arts paper.

"Miss… you really do need to eat." The house elf began again.

"No." I closed my eyes, no longer wanting to debate this with anyone.

"Ginevra. Eat." _Great. The Satan incarnate is back._

"No." I closed my eyes and began to massage my temples.

"Ginevra. Now." He sounded incredibly annoyed, but I couldn't be bothered by it.

"Piss off."

"Ginevra, I don't want to have to, but I will put you under the imperious curse." I could feel the edge of the bed sink down, telling me that he had sat. I could feel a migraine coming along, and his name was _Voldemort._ "One. Two."

"Fine." I growled, sitting up, glaring at the wizard that led all of the wizards that I have grown to hate.

"Tone." He warned, lounging overtop of the books that I had at the foot of his bed.

I could feel my lip curl up in disgust, and bat back a snide remark. I reached over to grab the bowl of soup that I had previously abandoned on the bedside table. As I picked up the bowl, my arms began to shake slightly, and it tumbled out of my hands and onto the floor, the ceramic bowl shattering with a _crash_.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm down and relax, and as I did so, Tom—_Voldemort_, must have cleaned up the mess because when I opened my eyes up after a few seconds, the bowl was gone.

"Daisy, please go back to the kitchen and bring Miss Weasley back another bowl of soup along with some bread." Tom—_no, Voldemort_, needed to say no more than that because Daisy quickly disappeared with a small, _pop._

I closed my eyes again in an attempt to ignore Voldemort's presence in the room, but of course, it would appear that he wasn't having any of that. He reached up and gently cupped the side of my face in a soft caress. "Ginevra, please look at me."

I shook my head no, ignoring how his hand gripped the side of my face a bit harder than before. "Why are you so stubborn? I don't ask much of you. I'm polite. I'm trying, but you keep pushing me away." I could actually hear a little emotion come through his voice. It was disappointment, and as much as I didn't want to admit to the cold, heartless Slytherin that sat before me had human like emotions, I heard hurt. Raw hurt. The same hurt that Ron showed when he felt betrayed by Harry.

I heard a soft _pop_, the sign that Daisy was back and turned my face to look in the direction of the sound. She held another bowl that looked identical to the one the one that I had just dropped in one hand, and in the other she had a small silver platter of what looked like freshly baked bread.

Tom must have turned to look as well, or maybe he didn't because he was now talking to the house elf. "Go ahead and set that down on that table and bring me a chair."

The small elf moved gracefully, although she appeared to be slightly fidgety under the gaze of the dark lord. She sat both items down so carefully that neither made much noise, and then she proceeded to grab the chair that Tom had slept in earlier. Her small form moved the chair with ease although it looked a bit comical since the chair was easily twice her size.

"You may leave now." Tom spoke to her in a very flat tone, conveying none of the emotions that I had heard from him just moments before. And right after Tom had spoken to her, she disapparated with the signature _pop_, leaving me alone, once again, with one of the darkest wizards that have ever lived.

* * *

**Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes! I am on a role. I really hope that you guys like this chapter. I think that the detail and imagery should be much better than the previous chapters, but if you guys think that it could still use a bit more, please tell me. I'm always interested in improving my writing. Thank you for reading the story and please review**** at the end. ^.^**

* * *

After Daisy left, I could feel the weight on the bed shift as Tom stood up and moved to the arm chair that daisy had just recently moved. The material looked as if it were made of emerald green silk, and since it was Tom that chose the furniture in his room, I wouldn't doubt that it was—likely just him surrounding himself with riches in order to separate himself from the orphanage.

Tom picked up the bowl of soup; it looked like chicken noodle or something similar, scooped up a spoonful of noodles and broth, hovered the spoon over the bowl and brought the spoon up to my face.

I raised an eyebrow at him and just stared as he sat there, the spoon not moving. "What are you doing?" I asked, slightly taken aback by his sudden change in character.

"Feeding you. I would prefer not to have my bed and floor soiled again because you cannot successfully feed yourself." His tone was very matter-of-fact and lacked any of the deeper emotions that he had shown before Daisy appeared. This earned him a glare. "Eat."

"No." I crossed my arms, now having a slightly renewed feeling of rebellion.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "So we start this again. Really? Are you afraid that I won't recognize you if you don't act like you're eleven?"

I stuck my tongue out at him to show him how childish I could really act and for good measure, went cross-eyed.

He dropped the spoon back into the bowl and leaned forward, putting on his most menacing face and I thought for sure that I was going to get hit, but instead, he leaned forward and whispered in a slightly taunting tone, "If you keep doing that, your face will get stuck that way."

I let out a slight breath of relief and rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Mum. Any other amazing words of advice?"

"Yeah, eat your soup so that you can grow to be big and strong." Tom had a huge smirk plastered on his face now as he picked back up the spoon and brought it towards my mouth.

Smiling due to the more lighthearted conversation, I took an exaggerated bite, my mouth opened further than necessary for the spoon before chomping down on it, them playfully he pushed the spoon a bit further into my mouth. I coughed slightly in surprise and he ripped the spoon from my mouth, re-filling it with soup.

I pouted. "No bread?"

He paused as if to think, although we both knew he wasn't. "Nope. More soup." As he said it, he pushed the spoon into my mouth.

This continued on for a while. Slight banter went back and forth between us and he gave me some of the bread that Daisy had brought with her. Once the soup was gone, and my stomach was full, he stopped feeding me, and when he stopped feeding me, the light air that had begun to settle between the two of us was gone.

He stood up and grabbed a book off of his shelf. "You still have your dark art paper that you must do, do you not? If you find the spells in the original book that I gave you to be… disinteresting or unchallenging, I'm sure you'll find the spells in this to be much better. The book is in Latin, but my notes in the margins should be good enough for you to be able to do your paper." He sat the book down on the pile that I had sitting beside me. It was an older book, leather bound with sliver print on the front of it.

"I must go attend to another errand and should be back around dinner. I'll fetch Mr. Malfoy before I leave and send him down here to keep you company and assist you with any of your work."

"Don't have Malfoy—"

"Don't even start with me, Ginevra. Mr. Malfoy is going to keep an eye on you while I'm gone because someone has to." He was walking towards the door, not even looking in my direction.

"I am not a child! I don't need babysat, Tom!" I stood up, outraged that he would even be treating me like this after we had been getting along. Just as things started seeming as they were getting better, he was pushing me away. Just as soon as he started to act like the Tom that I remembered, he slipped back into the cold, dark lord that he had become.

The blankets that were covering me up were tangled together, catching my feet and as I continued forward. Then, in an attempt to stand, the books tumbled off the edge of the bed, landing with loud repeated thumps.

At this point, he turned towards me, pointing his finger accusingly with an annoyed expression on his face. "You do need babysat. You're an emotional mess right now. You're hurting yourself one moment in order to gain some sort of control, and the next, you're laughing and having a good time. You need someone to feed you, or you don't eat. You throw fits when you don't get what you want. That sounds like the definition of a child if you ask me. So don't you dare say that you don't need babysat. You do."

By now I had managed to stand up at the foot of the bed. "You have no right to give me those accusations you—you –_you hypocrite_! _You bloody hypocrite!_" My hands were balled into fists at my sides as I began to scream at him. How could he do this to me? I thought that he was my friend, but he was treating me like I was some sort of child that was incapable of understanding anything. I wasn't a child. I used to be, but I wasn't anymore and he wasn't seeing any of that. Why?

"Ginevra," his voice was cold, and I could tell that he was going to give me another demand that I wouldn't want to listen to, "sit down. _Now._"

I ground my teeth and remained standing. I wanted to listen to him. Some part of me did anyways, but I knew—I just knew, that I couldn't. I didn't want him to think I was a child that he could order around. I didn't want him to think that I was weak. And I was a bloody Weasley for Merlin's sake, of course I had to be stubborn.

"Sit." His voice went colder. It sent chills down my spine, colder than any winter I had ever experienced… and I sat.

"Mr Malfoy is going to watch you in my absence. You are not going to give him any trouble while I'm gone. You are going to be polite. Understand?"

I closed my eyes and nodded slightly, biting my bottom lip to keep from seeing the wrath that he would likely unleash if I didn't keep quiet and agree to what it was he had been saying to me.

"Good." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving me completely alone and lost. get what you wen you don'u, or you don'nd the next, you'ccusingly with a stony exp I continued forward, in an attempt to stand


End file.
